1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hot-gas cleanup systems and more particularly to a filter assembly that includes an all metal fail-safe/regenerator device, a metal filter housing and a metallic type filter element, that requires only a single particulate barrier seal and allows ease of attachment of the fail-safe/regenerator device to the filter housing.